Playboy
by Milkshakechick
Summary: When Nico has sparkles in his eyes Percy knows he's going to be in trouble tonight. - A cute one shot on the Nicercy/Percico couple -


**Playboy**

Sometimes it was the small simplicity in his clumsy gestures, sometimes it was the mischievous, play-boy sparkle in his mysterious blue-black eyes, but it was the whole of him, that Percy loved- although no way in _hell_ was he going to admit it.

Gods, no. Nico, with all of his angelic features and devilish thoughts would probably plot out endless ways to torture him.

"Percy, you should really stop daydreaming about me" Nico teased, his dark black hair swept messily across his defined features, a smirk on his perfectly proportional features as he took a jar of milk out of the fridge.

Percy swore under his breath.

"Whenever you're in my dreams, it always turns out to be a nightmare." He grumbled, averting his gaze and focusing instead on the mug which Nico poured the milk in.

"Ah, but you've admitted how you dream about me."

Percy rolled his eyes as Nico bought the mug to his soft lips, quickly drinking the milk.

"Stop ogling me, will you?"

"You know having such a big ego does you no benefit." The sea demigod retaliated, annoyed yet secretly pleased at his boyfriend. Nico knew about how he looked, and never ceased to talk about how wonderfully attractive he was, not that Percy needed any reminding, of course.

"Nico, I'm starting to think you're secretly a girl. We planned to leave half an hour ago, and here you are, drinking a cup of milk so casually one would think we were going to leave tomorrow." Percy scoffed, getting up from his seat as he placed a towel in his bag.

"Maybe, yet I'm always the one on top." Nico replied smoothly.

A blush heated up on Percys face, and he had never been so grateful that Nico couldn't see him right now.

"Whatever. Just hurry up, or I'm leaving you behind."

"I'm coming. Jeez, you just want to see me without my top at the beach."

Percy spun around, bag in hand, as his emerald green eyes darkened considerably.

"Trust me, I don't need to be at the beach to see you like that." He replied, flashing Nico one of his killer smiles.

Nico smirked as walked over to Percy, who was reaching for the apartment door. As his strong cologne hit Percy's senses, Percy used all of his willpower to refuse shivering with pleasure. He had always smelt like something unresistable, a tempting, dangerous mix of darkness and mystery. Nico leaned in, his warm breath on Percy's skin, as he took in his scent of the salty, chlorine smell. Nico opened his mouth, as Percy felt his whole body trembling.

"Get the car keys." Nico teased, before walking away.

Percy snapped out of his reverie and shot a glare at Nico for raising his hopes.

They were going to the beach. He was a water demigod. And Nico was going down.

The sky was blue, the sun was shining, the beach was full of chicks.

Nico whistled, as he slam the car door, his sandals crunching on the gravel as he looked down, seeing the calm ocean blue waves sliding smoothly on the beach.

"Aren't you going to wait for me?" Percy asked, as he tossed the keys to Nico, who caught it single-handedly.

"It's not my fault you're too slow." Nico replied, hands in pockets, as he walked down to the beach. "Besides, in this heat, I could fry an egg on that car. I don't want to be baked like a potato."

Percy jogged to catch up, before walking besides the dark-haired boy again. The sand was starting to blur with the concrete, as their feet sunk into the soft golden ground. It didn't escape their notice when girls started to look at their way by the masses. They were clearly attracting attention- and their shirts weren't even off yet.

The two decided to stop at a spot close to the water, unfortunately, that was the most crowded spot. A pair of girls had willingly given up their spots, packing up their beach towels, while giving puke-worthy flirtatious batting of thick, false eyelashes. They probably didn't realise whatever 'water-proof' eyeliner that they had put on was starting to smudge, which wasn't a pretty sight.

"Thanks." Percy said, grinning as he put his bag down on the sand. He knew Nico, however playboy like he was with him, was completely different when dealing with strangers. So Percy had taken the role of saying greetings and everything.

The girls giggled before running off. When Percy looked off again, Nico had already taken off his shirt, his defined abs and toned body had people's glances glued onto him.

Without a seconds hesitation, Percy had also lifted his T-shirt off, leaving only his swimming trunks. A couple of girls had fainted, while others were clearly enjoying this sight way too much. Based on previous experiences, they had roughly two seconds before a storm of fan girls started to chase them, asking for their numbers or an autograph on some disturbing places.

Nico smirked, a sight that made Percys heart beat erratically for a few seconds, before Percy ran towards the waters. The cooling sensation hit him immediately, as his body looked like it was glowing before he had become one with the blue waters. A not-so-graceful splash was heard beside him, before Nico surfaced, his dark hair wet and clinging to his features. He shook his head, beads of salty sea water flinging off effortlessly before his navy black eyes glittered with amusement.

Percy didn't forget how Nico had teased him this morning, and a plan was formulating inside his brain.

"Nico, let's have a competition to see who can hold their breath the longest." Percy suggested, knowing what the answer would be.

"Did you think I forgot that your father is Poseidon? Why in Hades name would I do that?"

Percy put an expression of disappointment on but inside he was silently grinning. All was going according to plan.

"Fine, let's stay above the surface then."

"I'm starting to doubt if you have something called, a _brain._" Nico retorted, as he lifted his hand above the surface of the water, examining the clear droplets falling off.

"If only you didn't insult me every two seconds and have such an attitude, I'd consider you a worthy rival of mine in front of girls." Percy replied, shrugging.

"I always knew being delusional is your thing, but sometimes you sound so convinced I can't help but worry." Nico said, as he waved back to a group of girls, who then giggled before swimming towards them, ignoring the envious glances of nearby girls around them.

"You did that just to annoy me, didn't you?" Percy said, raising his eyebrows in amusement.

"No, it's to teach you a lesson you should've already learnt."

The girls had swum near them and a few of them was already starting to physically harass both Percy and Nico.

"You are both so hot." One girl with auburn hair gushed, her hands flailing everywhere- although due to excitement, or the fact she was trying to float, they weren't sure.

"Your bodies, are to die for. Or maybe I'm already in heaven." Another said.

"Back off! I spotted them first" A shrill female voice yelled.

"No way! _I _saw them first!" One replied.

Nico glanced at Percy worriedly, clearly he had not expected these girls to behave in such a way. Percy only smirked as him, providing no help whatsoever. It was Nicos fault this mess had appeared in the first place, anyways.

"Are you both single?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Do you have a younger brother?"

"Please kiss me!"

"NO! Kiss ME!"

"ME!"

Nico shot Percy another glance, he was obviously desperate, and Percy thought he probably had enough, and further punishment wasn't needed.

Percy urged a small wave to appear, temporarily breaking the formation of girls separating them as he swam over to Nico and the girls squealed from surprise, taken under by the wave. When they surfaced, out of breath and choking, they found the two gorgeously hot boys in a passionate kiss.

Percys skin was heating up, his mouth connecting with Nicos as they tongues entwined. Nico applied more force, completely unaware of the gaping crowd of girls as his hand unconsciously reached up to Percys wet, tangled hair. A small moan of pleasure escaped from Percy as the kiss electrocuted him, momentarily paralysing his senses, before his lungs started to burn because of the lack of oxygen much too fast.

Nico broke away first, panting, before his eyes glittered with probably another way to torture him later.

The girls were shocked, one of them was nosebleeding, and another choking on sea water.

"You're both gay."

"Crap, that's so cute."

"Be my best friends? I've always wanted a gay best friend."

"You're both so sexy together, ugh."

"Are your fathers single?"

A flood of complaints and questions had flooded them afterwards, before Nico sent Percy a smirk which sent shivers down his spine. He had definitely thought of something new which he would later do at home.

Tip number one, never attack Nico di Angelo and not expect a comeback.

Percy had hell to pay tonight.

**A/N: And that's the end of my one-shot! I hope you all enjoyed it ^_^ Yayyy :D This fanfic was created for Takara Phoenix's summer Nicercy fanfic competition, thanks for inspiring me to write! R&R!**


End file.
